


Red Herrings

by Ship_bate



Category: Dare Me (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_bate/pseuds/Ship_bate
Summary: What if things weren’t as they seemed after episode ten and Coach French isn’t the one who killed Will? What if, this whole time, her feelings for Addy have been genuine?
Relationships: Colette French & Addy Hanlon, Colette French/Addy Hanlon
Kudos: 25





	1. The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first piece of smutty fanfiction, so please let me know what you think if you have a moment and leave kudos if you like it :) I will try to post a chapter a week until the story is complete.

Don’t trust your heart... Don’t trust anyone.

Stay strong.

Seal up all your feelings.

Fight to the end.

The betrayal that I felt that night consumed me. I was hurt, but more than that, I was angry. I had trusted Coach and I’d thought that I meant something to her. And even when she broke me – slept with Sarge Will right after she’d encouraged me, FLIRTED with me - I’d stuck with her. Kept loving her, being there for her… But where was she when I needed her?

I walked home as quickly as I could. I knew that Mom would be waiting up for me, so the faster I got home, the less worried she’d get and the less mad at me she’d be. Sure enough, when I got in, there she was, sat in her lounge chair raising her eyebrow at me expectantly.

———————————————

Addy: Look, I know I’m home really late, okay, and I’m sorry for worrying you again, but can we please save the lecture for tomorrow morning? I’ve had a really bad evening.

_Arrr, why the hell did you tell her that?! Now she looks even more worried and she’s going to interrogate you. Nice one, Addy!_

Addy’s mom: No, Addy. What happened?? What’s going on? I found your cheer shoes.

Addy’s face falls.

Addy’s mom: But you already knew where they were, didn’t you.

Addy stares at her mom, frozen on the spot.

Addy’s mom: Was it you in that house? Did you kill him?

Addy is outraged.

Addy: NO! How can you even ask me that?!

Addy’s mom: Well then explain! You’re always skulking off now, at all hours, and then you’re lying to me, hiding things… What am I supposed to think?!

Addy: Not that I’m a fucking killer!

Addy’s mom: Well then tell me what’s going on!

Addy: Look, Mom, it’s not that I don’t want to tell you. I can’t.

Addy’s mom sighs and looks exasperated.

Addy: It’s not that I don’t trust you, it’s just that I really can’t talk about this. And even if I could, I’m not ready to. Right now, all I need is to sleep off the world’s worst day and forget about it. Please, just let me go to bed.

Addy’s mom: (sighs) Okay, fine. But I’m here for you whenever you’re ready to talk. I hate you not trusting me anymore. You have me worried, Addy.

Addy: I know. I’m sorry. I’ll see you tomorrow.

Addy’s mom nods begrudgingly.

As soon as Addy closes her bedroom door behind her, she throws herself onto her bed and curls up into a ball.

 _How could she be so stupid?! How could she fall for Coach’s tricks, stringing her along like her own devoted little puppet?_

Inside her jean pocket, her phone lights up. She slides her finger over the lockscreen, enters her password and checks to see who texted her. Coach.

Addy immediately locks her phone and puts it down on her bed. She groans and angry tears finally escape. It’s like something inside of her, everything that was carrying the weight of all of the trauma and all of the emotions that she’d been dealing with since Sarge Will came over to Coach’s place, broke open. She sobs loudly, uncontrollably. And she can’t seem to be able to stop. Her phone buzzes another time, then again. Without looking, Addy switches it off.

The next morning, Addy is exhausted. Added onto getting home late, the explosive crying and feeling of betrayal kept her from sleeping more than a few hours. On autopilot, she ladles her cereal into her mouth, throws on her clothes and buckles up for the school ride. Her mom hasn’t said anything the whole time, just staying quiet and waiting for Addy to open up. She doesn’t. Thanking her mom, she steps out of the car, bag hooked over her shoulder, and disappears into the high school building.

As soon as she gets in, she notices Coach at the end of the corridor. She looks at Addy sadly - could that be guilt…? – and rushes towards her.

Coach: Addy, I know I’m the last person you want to see right now, but please can we talk? (whispering) I’ll tell you everything, I promise.

Addy: (bitterly) You said that last time and look how that turned out. Look, I have to go. I’ve got class.

Coach grabs her by the wrist, stopping her.

A couple of students notice and Colette releases her grip, looks around.

Coach: (desperately, quietly) Please, Addy.

(A beat)

Don’t you want to know?

Addy glares at her, rolls her eyes and follows Colette into her office. The second Addy enters the room, Colette reaches past her, closes the door and, walking over to the window, lights a cigarette, fingers trembling. She offers Addy one, who scoffs, takes the lighter from her to light it herself and takes a long, slow drawl.

Colette: So… I promised you the whole truth, and nothing but.

Colette peers out the window nervously and looks in the direction of the closed door. When she is satisfied that no-one else can hear her, she inhales a second puff of her cigarette to steady her nerves, then continues.

Colette: My hair was wet that night at Will’s place because I was there before he died. He’d called me over and I’d gone over to his place to shut him down, to tell him not to come near me again. And then I felt bad about how I was treating him, so I gave in. We’re in his room making out when we hear a noise in the living room. Will goes out first to see who it is and I follow behind him. And Matt’s standing there, holding a gun in his hand.

Next thing I know, Matt shoves me to the side and Will is over by the table. And Matt’s calling him all kinds of names and Will’s just smiling… Until he isn’t anymore. It took me a moment to realise that he was dead. Then I panicked. His blood was all over my face, my hair. I grabbed a cigarette from my pocket and took a drawl to calm myself, then stubbed it out on an ashtray I’d seen Will get out from one of his cupboards.

Matt told me to take a shower. To think of our daughter. How she would lose both of her parents if the police found out. How I looked guiltier than him and who would they believe?

So I took a shower and stayed behind to clear up the mess, while he made himself an airtight alibi.

But I couldn’t cope with everything on my own… I just couldn’t, Addie.

And you don’t know how sorry I am for getting you caught up in all this… In my mess and my secrets.

Addy: Why should I believe you? Who’s to say that YOU didn’t kill him and plan the whole thing yourself?

Colette: Addy, you know me.

Addy: Do I? Really? Because I thought I knew you when you told me never to let anyone make me feel ashamed for wanting things…

Colette looks down, ashamed.

Colette: (quietly) Addy…

Addy: You fucking slept with him. Right after that moment between us. Like I was nothing.

Colette’s mouth drops open.

Colette: You know?

Addy looks bitter.

Addy: I saw.

Colette looks genuinely devastated.

Colette: Oh, Addy! I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry you saw that!

Addy scoffs.

Addy: You’re just sorry that you were caught.

Colette looks hurt.

Colette: No!

(A beat)

Addy, I only had sex with him out of guilt and because I didn’t care about him.

Addy: Well, that’s a funny way to show you don’t care!

Colette shuffles under Addy’s gaze then whispers shakily.

Colette: (whispered) Will isn’t the first person Matt’s killed.

Addy swallows.

Addy: …What?

Colette keeps whispering, barely audible.

Colette: After Matt and I got married, I found out that it was him who killed Will’s wife in the road accident. Only it wasn’t an accident. I’d told him that Will was my ex and he had gotten crazy jealous. He wanted to make sure that Will wasn’t a threat to him, so he decided that killing his wife and child would make him stay away. When I pieced it together, I’d just found out that I was pregnant, so I decided to keep my mouth shut. I’ve been living with and protecting a killer ever since.

Addy looks at Colette with wide-eyes.

Addy: But didn’t you know that he would kill Will? Didn’t you care that you were putting him in danger?

Colette makes eye contact with Addy.

Colette: It was too dangerous to just meet up with you in secret. He had to think my feelings for you were platonic. He was asking questions. I didn’t think, seeing Will again felt like my only chance to keep spending time with you and make Matt think that my heart belonged to someone else.

(A sharp intake of breath)

Someone that’s not you.

Addy blinks. After everything Colette said settles in, Addy takes a step forward. Then another.

Addy: (seriously) If you’re lying to me….

Colette cuts her sentence short.

Colette: …I’m not.

Addy studies her face and, finding what she was looking for, nods, not breaking eye contact. Colette’s eyes light up at the nod, drifting down to Addy’s lips. Colette bites her bottom lip with her teeth. Addy’s pupils dilate at the sight and Colette can practically hear her heart beat racing, feel the temperature rise. Colette smiles warmly.

Colette: Do you feel the same way about me?

Usually so sure of herself and confident, Coach’s words come out needy and uncertain. Addy’s answer is steady, definite … simple.

Addy: Yes.

Unable to control herself any longer, Colette surges forward and kisses Addy, smiling into the kiss when Addy kisses back just as desperately. Colette lifts Addy up onto her desk as her lips travel from Addy’s lips, across her jaw and down her neck, eliciting a subdued, deep moan from the back of Addy’s throat.

Colette can feel Addy’s hands on her waist, immobile at first, then squeezing, nails dragging along her back over the thin fabric of her t-shirt and the sensation sends a shockwave to her core. Whilst Coach would usually grind down against any reachable surface at this point, take things fast, Colette finds herself shy, patient, wanting, for once, to take things slow. With Addy, things feel different. With Addy, Colette has gradually exposed her true self… The self that isn’t glamorous or cool, but just normal, damaged. With Addy, Colette feels more like Colette and less like Coach.

Addy seems to sense that Colette is holding back, so she lifts one hand to gently move her head back and cup her cheek. As she kisses her deeply, Addy moves her other hand to Colette’s ass and squeezes, pulling her down against her leg. At the sudden contact, Colette let’s out a loud, throaty moan and grinds down. The kiss becomes more frantic and Colette finds herself pulling back, sliding her hand between their bodies and rubbing firmly against the front of Addy’s jeans. Addy moans into her neck.

Colette grinds down against Addy’s leg like an animal in heat, desperate for friction, then the sound of the school bell ringing jerks them out of their fervour. Reality comes crashing down. Addy has skipped her first class. They are in school. Anyone could see them. After all, there is no lock on the door. Worse still, MATT could see them.

They jump apart and Addy jumps down off the desk.

Addy: So…

Colette: (smiling like a school girl) So…

Addy giggles, suddenly bashful.

Addy: When can I see you again?

Colette: Tomorrow. Matt’s out all evening at a work conference, I checked, and he thinks you’re coming over to babysit while I catch up on some admin. But we have to be careful, baby. He can’t find out. There can’t be any risk of him finding out… I can’t let him hurt you.

Heat once again pools to Addy’s core at Coach’s use of the term of endearment. She swallows thickly, then winks.

Addy: Tomorrow sounds perfect, Coach.

Colette grins.

Addy turns to walk towards the door, but just before she does Colette pulls her in for a deep kiss. Their tongues snake together, then Addy pulls away with a groan, stopping things from getting anymore heated.

Colette smirks. Addy opens the door.

Colette: Good work, Hanlon. See you tomorrow!

Addy suppresses her smirk, but blushes a little on her way out. Beth, just out of class, notices and scowls.

Beth: What the hell is wrong with you?! Obvious much. There I was worrying that you were sick and you were with the She-devil.

Addy frowns defensively.

Addy: Hey! Don’t call her that!

Beth studies Addy’s face.

Beth: (Disgusted) Are you guys fucking?!

Addy: Shh! Keep it down! And that’s none of your business!

Beth: Fine. Do what you want. But if you are fucking her, I hope you’re ready to be considered an accomplice to murder. Coach just latches onto people, uses them then throws them away when she’s got what she needs.

Beth walks away, leaving Addy standing by the lockers.


	2. The Waiting Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve decided to post this chapter a little early to say thank you to those of you who left kudos and to everyone who has read this work. ;) I really hope you like it! Please leave me kudos to let let me know if you did and if there’s anything you don’t like or want me to develop in future chapters, please leave me a comment!

For Addy, the rest of the day seemed to stretch out forever. Instead of worrying about whether or not her hamsa bracelet was at Sarge Will’s house, all she could think about was what had happened - and would happen - between her and Coach…

When tomorrow finally came, she found herself both excited and nervous. The implications of going round to Coach’s house after school were enormous. She would finally get what she’d been dreaming of since the day Coach first arrived… But was it all too fast, too soon?

Coach had just lost Will and witnessed her husband kill him. That’s a lot for anyone to deal with, even someone as strong as Colette. Was she really ready to be with someone, like actually be with someone and not just use them as a rebound, an escape? She’d already used Will… Who’s to say she wouldn’t use her?

And was Addy really willing to risk her life, her reputation - everything - to be with her?

Addy is snapped out of her thoughts by RiRi knocking into her. She looks up.

RiRi: Oops, my bad! You looked a little lost there?..

Beth: (challengingly, with subtext) It’s her hot date tonight. She can’t think straight.

Addy narrows her eyes at Beth. Beth can always read right through her defences, so lying to her is useless, but RiRi doesn’t have to know the truth. And Beth wouldn’t tell on her to anyone. She’d never betray her, despite everything.

Addy: No, no hot date. I’m just tired, is all.

As expected, Beth doesn’t buy it, but RiRi seems to accept her explanation.

RiRi: If you don’t have a hot date tonight, you should hang with us. We’re thinking of hitting up the liquor store with our fake IDs and hauling our asses over to Riley’s party. You interested?

Addy: Isn’t Riley that junior who plays defense?

RiRi: Yup.

Addy: Sorry, can’t. I’ve got babysitting. I promised Coach that I’d take care of her daughter for her. Thanks for the invite, though.

Beth: (quietly) Your loss.

Sadness flashes briefly across Beth’s eyes, fading just as quickly.

RiRi: Maybe next time!

Beth and RiRi, dressed in their cheer outfits, leave the changing room. Addy follows Beth with her eyes. Although she’d managed to make up with Beth yesterday, texting her on the car ride to school, their friendship could never be the same as it once was.

Addy takes a deep breath.

Out of nowhere, an image of Coach kissing her springs into her mind. Getting through this practice without kissing Coach is going to be one of the hardest things she’s ever had to do, especially when she wears such tight-fitting clothes. She steadies herself and follows Beth and RiRi into the gymnasium.

When she gets into the gym, she uses all her will power not to blush. Coach has her hair down, loose at her shoulders, and is wearing her usual determined expression - but there’s a twist. She’s wearing skin-tight leather pants and knee-high boots. With heels. They match her red lipstick.

Addy looks her up and down and gulps. Coach’s eyes meet her gaze, just for a second, and Addy notices them turn a shade darker.

_She’s enjoying this._

Addy averts her gaze. She can feel Beth’s knowing eyes burning into her.

The practice continues as normal, but Addy finds keeping her breathing under control much more difficult that usual. Concentrating is even harder. Addy misjudges the spin on her backhand spring and almost falls flat on her face, flailing then catching herself at the last moment. Coach rushes over to her.

Colette: Addy, are you okay?

(Whispered) Has something got you a little flustered?

Addy blushes.

Beth’s assessment of Coach was right. She’s positively evil. Well, two can play at that game…

Addy: (whispered) Nothing that I can’t handle.

(Louder) I’m fine.

When addy performs the rest of the tumbles and workouts, she works hard to seem completely in control, flexing her abs and arms a little tighter, a little more obviously than normal … putting an extra bend in her hip.

Now, it is Coach’s turn to blush and avert her gaze.

When practice is finally over, Addy stays behind. She can see Coach fighting not to lunge forward and kiss her, digging her nails into her palm in desperation. Addy walks towards her.

Colette: (whispered) Not here.

(Louder) I’ll meet you at my car in 10 minutes.

Addy nods victoriously. When Addy has changed, she grabs her bags and walks to the car. Beth watches from a distance, incredulous. Confident that no one can see, Addy gently slides a hand onto Colette’s thigh from the passenger seat. Colette practically jumps.

Colette: Don’t. Not yet. We’ll be there soon.

On their way home, the pair stop by the local pre-school and pick up Colette’s daughter, strapping her in safely and swaddling her in a fluffy blanket. Addy hands her a stuffed, musical toy which she starts shaking immediately.

When they get to the French’s house, Colette carefully lifts the little one out of her car seat and carries her inside, depositing her in her cot and placing a tender kiss to the top of her baby hair. The little girl smiles up at Addy, who takes her place beside her and deposits the baby bag.

Colette leaves Madison with a little toy, closes the door and walks with Addy towards the car to bring her bags inside.

Colette: She really likes you, you know. Madison.

(smiling gently) You’re good with her.

Addy: Well, the feeling is mutual.

Colette moves to take the heaviest of Addy’s bags.

Addy: No, no! I can manage that one. You can take my gym bag, if you like?

Colette nods and follows Addy inside.

The moment the pair re-enter the house, Colette slams the door shut, drops the gym bag on the floor roughly and essentially jumps Addy, forcing her back against the door and kissing her with desperation. Addy kisses back fervently, one hand clutching tightly at her hair the other clawing at her hip. They both pull apart, giving them just enough space and time to remove their sweaters, their breathing loud and heavy. Addy surges forward to kiss Colette, hand confidently tracing the newly exposed skin of her arms, snaking below her top to feel tight ab muscles.

Colette is really struggling to resist, but she’s conscious that things are moving too fast, that this is a big deal for Addy and that they should slow it down. With as much restraint as she can muster, Colette brings one hand up to Addy’s chest and pushes her back against the door, stepping away.

Addy looks panicked, worried. Guiltily, Colette steps forward and takes her hand, traces her thumb over the knuckle and places a gentle kiss to it.

Colette: I really want you against this door, but we should slow things down a bit. I don’t want to go faster than you’re ready to go. We should take our time, enjoy this.

Addy is touched.

_How can this beautiful, confident woman also be so kind, so gentle? How can this beautiful, confident woman want her?_

Addy leans forward, her right hand cupping Colette’s face, and presses their foreheads together, rubs their noses.

Colette offers Addy her hand and Addy takes it, following her to the bedroom. As they step inside, they’re both visibly more nervous. Colette breathes out a giggle.

Colette: Look at us, suddenly shy…

Addy smiles, eyes fixed on Colette’s and slowly walks towards her. She clutches at the bottom of her top and pauses. Colette inhales shakily, watching as Addy lifts it up and over her head. Colette can’t help herself… She stares. Addy smirks at her expression and can’t resist teasing her.

 _Where did this confidence come from?_

Addy: Like what you see, huh?

Colette blushes, bright red. She actually blushes!

Colette: Oh, shut up!

_There she is._

Colette surges into Addy and pulls off her own top in one swift motion, grabbing Addy’s hands and pulling her down onto the bed. Colette straddles her hips and sits back, letting Addy look at her. Addy looks up at Colette’s exposed torso, frozen, unsure where to put her hands as she admires how Colette’s breasts look in her padded, lacy pink bra … how they might look _out of it._

Colette threads her fingers through the fingers of Addy’s right hand. With her other hand, she moves Addy’s left hand up to her own breast, under the cup of her bra. She squeezes. Addy moans at the sensation, feeling the stiff peak of Colette’s nipple against her palm.

Addy leans up, capturing Colette’s lips in another heated kiss, sliding her hand off her breast and working at the back of Colette’s bra to unfasten it. She tosses the offending garment away and traces her lips down Colette’s neck, sucking lightly. Colette tugs at the hair on the back of Addy’s neck… She can’t leave a hickey. Addy continues down Colette’s neck, then circles a nipple with her tongue teasingly. The hand at the back of Addy’s neck grips tighter, lightly scratching nails against scalp in anticipation. Addy sucks the nipple into her mouth with a satisfying pop.

Colette squeezes her thighs against Addy’s hips and gasps. Colette pulls Addy’s face up level with hers and kisses her lips hungrily, running her hands over Addy’s muscular shoulders, her toned arms and her tight stomach. Finally, Colette manages to work the catch of Addy’s bra loose and tosses it far away to the other side of the room. She takes one of Addy’s breasts in her hand, the other in her mouth and teases the nipple with her tongue and teeth.

Addy feels herself getting wetter. The lack of friction is becoming unbearable. Without hesitation, Addy reaches down to the front of her own jeans, popping the button. Colette stops her, grabbing her hand and placing it above her head, out of reach.

Colette scolds Addy.

Colette: That’s my job, baby.

She kisses, painstakingly slowly, down Addy’s chest, over her stomach, sucking a hickey into the skin just above her pelvis. Addy winces, then groans.

Colette grabs hold of the waistband of Addy’s jeans with her free hand and uses her teeth to slide down the zipper. She then releases Addy’s hands and, as she pulls off Addy’s jeans, places a kiss to the front of her panties, which are already drenched. Addy’s eyes open wider and darken as she hears Colette groan at the wetness and her taste.

Seeing how wet Addy already is, Colette decides not to keep her waiting any longer – going slowly now would just be torture – so she pulls off Addy’s underwear and throws them to join her bra, spreads her lips open and licks.

Addy arches her back, throws her head back and cries out in pleasure, gripping the back of Colette’s head, trying to resist forcing her closer.

Colette drags her tongue up and around her clit, applying gentle pressure to avoid over-stimulating her and then circles back, teasing and dipping into her entrance. After a while of doing this, Colette places a kiss to her vulva and looks up through hooded lids.

Colette: I want to be inside you. Can I?

Addy nods so hard, her head hurts.

Colette lines up one finger at her entrance and slowly pushes it in, letting Addy adjust to the feeling before adding another.

Addy feels full, safe, loved. Then when Colette curls her fingers and scissors them, she feels intense pleasure.

Addy’s moan echoes through the whole house. Colette licks her lips and pushes her hips down into the sheets, grinding at nothing. At the same time as pushing her fingers in and out of Addy’s pussy, she takes her clit in her mouth, sucks and runs her tongue around it delicately.

Addy sees stars and her entire body shakes as she orgasms, her pleasure dripping down Colette’s wrist and chin. Colette keeps her fingers inside and rubs around Addy’s clit gently, sending her into a second orgasm. When she is done, Addy pushes Colette’s hand away and pulls her into an embrace as she catches her breath. Colette wipes her face with the back of her hand and, not breaking eye contact with Addy, sucks her fingers into her mouth, savouring the taste. Addy groans.

They lie there like that for a while until Addy’s breathing has returned to normal.

Addy: (breathes into coach’s ear) You’re so amazing.

Addy licks the shell of Colette’s ear and places a gentle kiss just underneath it. Colette shivers.

Addy: Your turn.

Colette’s mouth hangs open in anticipation as they switch positions.


	3. Three’s a crowd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s the third chapter... Enjoy! I’ve decided that I’ll post the next chapter after I’ve got at least 10 kudos, so if you want the continuation, let me know that you’re still here! ;)

Addy pauses, nervous about not having any experience. Colette notices and threads her fingers through Addy’s hair, running her thumb across her temple.

Colette: It’s okay if you don’t know what to do. I’ll help you if you need it.

Addy calms down and positions herself above Colette, holding herself up with one arm. She leans down to kiss her. If the kiss they shared before was passionate, this one is loving and deep. As Colette deepens the kiss, Addy runs her hands up Colette’s chest, cupping her breasts in her hands and watching with interest as she breaks the kiss to gasp softly.

Addy rolls both of Colette’s nipples between her thumb and forefinger curiously, just to see what happens. Colette keens, and reaches up, pulling Addy’s face down to her chest forcefully. Realising what she did, Colette looks guilty.

Colette: Sorry. Did I hurt you?

Addy smiles.

Addy: No, you didn’t. It was hot. Lie back and relax.

_Her, the one giving encouragement._

Addy circles Colette’s right nipple with her tongue. Colette moans desperately, gently stroking Addy’s hair, fighting the urge to pull on it.

Suddenly, Addy sucks. Colette gasps and bucks. Addy’s eyes darken and she can’t understand how Colette’s trousers are still on. She wants them gone, right now.

Addy looks up and slowly drags both the leather trousers and Colette’s underpants down and off.

When she notices how wet Colette is, she gasps.

Addy: Wow… Is that really because of me?

Colette nods, no longer shy.

Colette: All for you. I’ve wanted you so long…

With that, Colette moves Addy’s hand to where she wants it the most, coating it with her arousal. Both moan at the same time.

Addy, suddenly very confident, strokes around Colette’s clit and down a few times, then slips two fingers inside her, to the knuckle, curling them upwards. Colette’s mouth drops open and she bites into her hand to contain the loud scream.

Addy: Is that okay?

Colette: YES! Don’t stop!

Addy pumps and curls her fingers in and out, hitting Colette’s sweet spot and rubs over Colette’s clit with her thumb. Colette can feel her climax building, then grasps Addy’s hand, stopping her.

Addy looks confused, until Colette adjusts them so that Addy can penetrate her from behind, doggy style. Addy continues what she was doing, adding a third finger and reaching forward to squeeze Colette’s breast.

Colette is slamming her hips into Addy’s fingers, mouth open in a silent cry. Addy feels Colette pulse and shake around her fingers and smiles as she lets out the loudest, deepest moan.

Addy pulls out and Colette pulls her close in a tight embrace. When she’s recovered, Colette takes Addy’s fingers into her mouth, sliding them out slowly without breaking eye-contact. Addy moans and pushes Colette’s hands above her head. Colette smiles at her knowingly.

Addy: Don’t move, Colette.

She slides down her body. Colette waits in anticipation as Addy licks her, tasting, then kisses the hood of her clit lovingly.

Addy: Mmm, baby, you taste so good!

Colette can barely believe that this is real. She can feel a second orgasm building. Just as Addy pushes her tongue inside her, crying echoes through the baby monitor. They’d completely forgotten about Madison!

They look at each other, panicked.

Colette: Wow, we’re terrible people!

Addy: I’ll go check on her.

Addy stands up, throws on her clothes and goes to see. Colette settles back in the bed stretching, then throws on a dressing gown and gets up to join her.

When she gets to her daughter’s room, Addy has just finished changing her nappy and is holding her in her arms, rocking her lovingly and telling her how special she is.

 _She’s so cute_ , Colette thinks to herself.

When people look at Colette’s life – the big house, the devoted husband, the adorable daughter – they all think it’s perfect. But when you scratch away at the surface and look behind it’s veiled façade, the life that stares back is quite the opposite. Sometimes seemingly perfect lives can be hell and other times someone’s idea of the perfect life doesn’t fit the boxes that society creates. Maybe sleeping with Addy when she is still so young is wrong, but it’s hard to care when everything feels so right, righter than Colette’s ever felt.

Colette walks up behind Addy and Madison and wraps her arms around Addy from behind, kissing the area between her neck and her shoulder.

Colette: I love you.

Colette blushes, horrified at herself.

_Did she really just admit that?_

Just as Colette opens her mouth, about to lie and say that she didn’t mean it that way, Addy swings round, eyes bright, goofy smile stretching from ear to ear.

Addy: Yeah?

Colette relaxes.

Colette: Yeah.

Addy: You’re sure?

Colette: Yeah. Pretty sure.

Addy kisses her happily. Just as Colette deepens the kiss, the front door clicks open and Matt steps inside the house, the door closing with a bang behind him.

Colette: (Whispered) SHIT!

They look at each other, panicked.

Colette: Okay, you go get Madison’s food from the fridge. I’m going to go take a shower and wash _this_ off.

Colette signals in the general vicinity of her lower body.

Addy hurries to the kitchen, Madison in her arms, and sets her down in her high-chair. She then quickly grabs a plastic spoon from the kitchen drawer and pulls out a tub of pureed chicken, parsnips and potatoes from the fridge. Addy is spooning the purée into Madison’s little mouth just as Matt walks into the room.

Matt: Oh, hey Addy!

Addy flinches slightly, despite herself. Thankfully, Matt doesn’t seem to notice.

Matt: Have you seen Colette?

Addy: Hey Mr. French! Coach said she was gonna hop in the shower.

Matt: (To Madison) And how’s my little princess?

Matt kisses her little cheek.

Matt: Have you been a good girl?

Addy smiles warmly at Madison.

Addy: She’s been a little angel!

Matt smiles slightly.

Matt: Thanks for taking care of her, Addy. Here’s… umm… the same as last-time. Is that okay?

Matt hands her a small wad of Hamiltons.

Addy: That’s perfect, thanks! I’ll leave you two to your evening.

Matt: You’re sure? You don’t want to stay a little while?

Addy fixes her face into a fake smile.

Addy: Thank you, but I probably should be heading home. My mom has me on a tight curfew. The joys of having a cop for a parent.

Matt’s smile shifts slightly before slipping back into place.

Matt: Oh! I didn’t realise your mom was a cop. I can imagine that must be tough…

Addy: Nah, not really. It can be a pain sometimes but at least she has my back if I ever need help.

Matt smiles, but the smile doesn’t reach his eyes.

Matt: Well, thanks again for taking care of our little girl.

Addy: You’re welcome. Have a good evening!

 _Is it bad that I don’t feel guilty?_ , Addy thinks.

Addy grabs both her bags and walks out of the house. When she’s far enough away from the building, she grins to herself. What a night!

* * *

Feelings are never weakness. They can only ever be a strength.  
Coach was wrong before about needing to shut off emotion.  
When you really feel for someone, you find the greatest strength of all.   
The strength to fight for what you truly want and what feels right, regardless of the consequences.

* * *

A pool of blood spreads out across a sidewalk…

Beth: (Shouting, panicked) …ADDY!!


End file.
